She's the One
by paxbanana
Summary: Because Yumi's that kind of girl. Crackfic. Yumi/various.


Title: She's the One  
Fandom: Maria-sama ga Miteru  
Pairings: (Crack) Yumi/multiple; hints of various other pairings. Femslash.  
Rating: M  
Length: ~1600 words  
Warnings: CRACKFIC! Girls in high school having sex with each other. Click the blue arrow if this offends.  
Summary: Because Yumi is just that kind of girl. Femslash.

"Yumi-san."

Yumi glanced at Yoshino, who had poked her in the shoulder.

"Concentrate."

"You were talking about sex," Yumi recalled dutifully. "You said you'd have sex with me."

Yoshino turned red. "No! I just meant hypothetically that you were someone that would be easy to have sex with."

Yumi considered her friend for a moment, studying Yoshino's dark lashes and strong eyebrows. Yoshino, who was always so quick on the uptake, stared back, transfixed in fear. "Yumi-san?"

Yumi leaned forward and kissed her. Yoshino gasped but didn't pull away. When Yumi touched her thigh beneath her skirt, Yoshino practically climbed her wrist.

"Oh!" Yoshino ground her hips down onto Yumi's hand, gasping. She leaned up against the stairwell in the Rose Mansion and grunted and panted and then clenched hard over Yumi's fingers as she came. After she'd rearranged her skirt, which hadn't really been that upset, Yoshino dreamily said, "Dude. Dude, you just fingered me. In the Rose Mansion."

Yumi smiled back at her.

"That was totally better than I expected, not that I'd thought about it, you know, but at least I know what to expect if Rei—" She cut herself off with a squeak. Yumi pretended not to hear her. Instead, she checked her watch. "The meeting's going to start in a few minutes."

"Yep, great, Yumi-san," Yoshino said, still a little dreamy. "I hope no one heard that."

* * *

Yumi found Shimako sitting outside, near a big stash of ginko nuts. Shimako had been in charge of some financial paperwork for clubs, and Yumi needed to look over it for her own tasks. This seemed the obvious place for Rosa Gigantea to be and the easiest way to procure the necessary paperwork. "Shimako-san."

Shimako turned wide, lovely eyes to Yumi and smiled a sweet smile. "Yumi-san."

After a few minutes of sitting together in silence, Yumi had forgotten why she'd gone out there. They ate together as if that had been their purpose all along. When they rose to visit the Rose Mansion for the latter half of their lunch break, Yumi spoke to Shimako on a whim. "You're very pretty, Shimako-san."

Shimako lifted a hand over her mouth, looking wholly surprised. Then she smiled, a little more substance behind this smile than her usual, and she blushed. "You, too, Yumi-san."

Yumi kissed her.

Shimako gasped at the contact but didn't pull away. Yumi gently pressed her back against the warm brick of the building they stood against. She drew back from Shimako's mouth to consider what exactly she was doing next and caught sight of someone in the corner of her eye. She turned, not altogether surprised to see Noriko, whose eyes were huge, staring at them.

Well...

Yumi held out her hand. Noriko's glassy eyes turned from Yumi's face to Shimako's, and then she rushed forward. Yumi kissed her because it seemed like the thing to do (and it also seemed to be the one and only chance to do so), and Noriko rocked away from her face predictably to crush her lips to Shimako's.

Knowing she was defeated, Yumi contented herself with kissing the back of Noriko's neck. She positioned Shimako's uncertain hands on her imouto's hips. Changing her mind, Yumi bunched up Noriko's skirt and dropped Shimako's hand (with her own covering it) tight against Noriko's crotch. Noriko cried out in response. She needed no prompting to reach her own hand under Shimako's skirt. Yumi joined her, pleased that Shimako was so wet.

It didn't take long for them to come, crying out softly against each other's mouths.

Yumi reclaimed her hands and smiled a little awkwardly because she was absolutely invisible to the other girls. Noriko had buried her face against Shimako's hand, and Shimako nuzzled closer for a slow kiss. So Yumi left unnoticed; she didn't want to encroach on their privacy.

* * *

Warm, welcome arms wrapped around Yumi's shoulders. "Hi, hi, Yumi-chan."

"Sei-sama." Yumi didn't have to fake her pleasure.

They chatted inconsequently as they toured the Lillian high school campus. Yumi dropped off some paperwork to the main office and then she was free for the day. So they walked together with no destination in mind. All the while, Yumi studied Sei's features, the happiness of her face and the carefree tones of her voice. On a whim, Yumi suggested they go to the green house.

Sei flopped back on the bench and looked around her in silence. The ever-present grin remained, and she turned it on Yumi, mouth open to jibe or something. That grin faded as she noted the expression on Yumi's face. "Yumi-chan?" she asked weakly.

Yumi wasted no time in pressing a hard kiss to Sei's mouth. Sei groaned and then kissed back eagerly even as she gasped out, "Wait, Yumi-chan, are you sure—"

Yumi had unbuttoned her jeans, and Sei jerked up to allow Yumi to pull them down to her ankles. Her underwear came off too. "Y-Yumi—"

Yumi went for the kill. She licked and nipped and hummed, and Sei said things like, "Oh, God, what the fuck! Youko's gonna kill me," even as she rocked her hips closer and pulled Yumi's head more firmly between her legs.

Sei came with a gasp and nearly impaled herself on a rosebush when she flopped back. "I have splinters in my ass." She peaked at Yumi from under her hand and grinned a shit-eating grin. "I've always wanted to have sex in here. That was fun."

* * *

It continued to be fun in memory, at least until Youko marched into Lillian a few days later, bodily dragged Yumi from a protesting Sachiko, and locked them both into the supply room of the Rose Mansion.

"She told you," Yumi guessed.

"I cannot believe you!" Youko responded. Her lips were pinched closed. "You have an endless supply of willing girls here, and you have to have sex with _my_ girlfriend? I'd hardly convinced her to have sex with _me_!"

Yumi opened her mouth to say she hadn't known, and then she saw that Youko was glassy-eyed and flushed. "I could have you too," Yumi said, instead. "That's what you want, right?"

"Of course not!" Youko said it too vehemently. Then she stepped out of her slacks, complete without underwear. Yumi eagerly pushed her face first against the wall and thrust hard into Youko from behind as Youko rocked and panted and pinched her own nipples. She came hard, but quietly. Half a minute later, she had her pants back on and left the room, only slightly more flushed than she'd been when she entered.

* * *

"I cannot believe you!"

Yumi jumped as Touko stormed into the council room, struck by an odd sense of deja vu. "What did I do, Touko-chan?"

"Onee-sama!" Touko, surprisingly, sat on the table in front of Yumi, her thighs brushing Yumi's arms. She wasn't wearing underwear, which became apparent when she lifted her skirt to her waist. "You've had sex with everyone but me; I'm your petite soeur! I should have been first!"

"Oh."

"Lick, now," Touko commanded.

It was always best not to antagonize this spit-fire. Yumi got to work quickly. To her surprise, after Touko came, she called out to someone in the hallway. That someone turned out to be Kanako, who wandered in as awkwardly as always. She locked the door behind her.

"Her, too," Touko commanded again, gesturing for Kanako to sit between her own naked thighs.

"Oh, boy," Yumi said and once again complied. It wasn't hard; Kanako lasted all of thirty seconds. Then Touko somehow shoved Kanako back on the table, and they were fucking each other, just like that, on the Lillian Council table, right next to a stack of fliers that was to be passed out to all the clubs on campus. Yumi gaped, entranced and unable to look away as they sobbed and gasped. She gaped wider when Touko met her eyes and was clearly turned on by being watched.

Yumi would never be able to look at that table the same way again.

* * *

Sachiko was waiting in front of the Virgin Mary statue. With a smile of delight, Yumi greeted her. She was surprised to be on the receiving end of an outraged glare.

"What is this about you having sex with the Yamayurikai?" Sachiko snapped without preamble.

Yumi blushed. "You've heard about that?"

Sachiko's nostrils flared. "It's true? I thought Touko-chan was embellishing her story."

"Um."

"And what's your excuse?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Times."

Sachiko flicked her wrist. "Not about them. About me."

"You?"

"Yes, me, you idiot. Why have you not propositioned to me?"

Yumi's jaw dropped. "The same reason I didn't even think about having sex with Eriko or Nana."

"And?"

"They're straight."

Sachiko looked like she'd been slapped. "Straight? Straight? I lay in bed with you all day, I undressed in front of you, I told you I loved you—physically!—I've made so many romantic declarations I can't remember them all!"

Yumi's brain had stopped at the undressing thing. "Oh. I, um, sorry?"

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "I thought you just weren't interested in that sort of thing. Apparently I was wrong." Her tone was accusatory.

"I kind of need something more concrete," Yumi defended weakly.

"For Goodness' sake." Sachiko leaned forward and kissed her, hard. Then she pushed them back into the trees and shoved Yumi right up against the statue of Mary.

"Oh, God," Yumi gasped.

"You will have sex with me and no one else, do you understand?"

Yumi's sight blurred as Sachiko's fingers—when had they gotten in her underwear, much less inside her?—twisted and her palm pressed furiously against her clit. "Yes!" she gasped. "Yes!"

* * *

It came as only a vague shock when Tsutako motioned her over in class and flashed a few pictures of Yumi and Sachiko in compromising positions against the Virgin Mary Statue. Tsutako's grin was dark and satisfied. "What can you do for me and say, Shouko-chan, for me to not hand this over to Mami-san right this second?"

Yumi sighed resignedly.

-end-

PS: Practice safe sex.


End file.
